Trophies
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Starscream went too far this time and Arcee gets revenge. Pure femme rage! Rated M for graphic material and because I'm paranoid. Story better than summary.


**Just a one-shot featuring Arcee a all of her rage. Beware of enraged femmes!** **Please review. :-)**

"He's going down", I growled to Ratchet. Starscream went too far this time. First Cliffjumper and now Optimus. I looked to Optimus, who now was unconscious on the floor with a large blade through his lower abdomen. Ratchet had done a quick examination and told us that he would be fine after he was repaired but that didn't matter "And what exactly do you plan on doing Arcee?! Take on Starscream on your own?!" Ratchet yelled at me. He sounded frustrated. I don't blame him though, we were all frustrated. The difference between me and him was that he was channeling his frustration to fixing Optimus as best he could so that they could get him back to base. I, on the other hand, used my frustration to fuel my anger towards the Decepticons. The Decepticons had taken too much from me. They had killed my creators, all my partners and they had hurt Optimus. "Arcee, we need to get Optimus back to base so that he can be fully repaired!" he told me. "I'm staying. I'll call for a bridge when I'm done here. I told him, clenching my denta. "You're going to get yourself offlined! I won't allow it!" "Get Optimus back to base and get him repaired, then send me bridge when I call you. That's an order. Don't forget Ratchet, I'm second in command, I outrank you." I told him angrily. "Yes ma'am" he growled in response. "Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Help me get Optimus to the base!"I heard him yell. I didn't see him though. I was already on my way to teach the Decepticons a lesson they would never forget. When I finally got to Starscream, I was attacked by some drones, which I made short work of. I went on my way like nothing had ever happened. The same look of hatred and anger on my faceplates. I would rip out the spark of anyone that got in the way of my mission and I would take that spark and crush it in my hands until there was nothing left. The one thing I would not do is show mercy. I approached Starscream from behind him and I hid behind a pile of ruble. I came out from behind the ruble partially and shot him in the back with my blaster to get his attention. Before he could turn around I jumped to a higher platform on the oil rig where the fight took place, out of sight. I waited until he turned back around and when he finally did, I jumped off the platform and landed a kick to his back, pushing him to the ground. I jumped off him and activated my wrist blades. He got up and stared at me for a moment, surprised. However his surprised look changed into one that looked to be amused, in an evil way. "Here to avenge you're beloved leader?" he asked. I only glared at him. "Very well Autobot. Who am I to deny a challenge? You will end up falling like all the others." he told me transforming his arm into a blaster. It was he who made the first move. He charged, firing at me. I avoided every shot while running up to him as well. As soon as I got close enough, I shoved my blaster into his spark chamber and fired. I kept firing until he stopped struggling. I pulled my arm out of his chest and I let him fall to the ground. I shook his energon from my hand as watched the light dim from his optics until there was nothing left but cold, dark, death. I then took a blade out of my sub-space and with one swift slice, I cut his helm of. I picked it up of the ground and sub-spaced it as I walked off, leaving the other Decepticons to stare in shock and horror. Once he's conscious, Optimus won't be happy with me for taking Starscream's head but I had to do it. I needed something to show everybot out there not to hurt my teammates. _" No, they're more than teammates."._ I thought _"They're family."_ " Ratchet, I need a bridge." I said into the com link. "Are you injured?" Ratchet replied worriedly. "I'm fine." I told him. "Then what happened?" he asked. "I'll show you the prize when I get back to base." I said. Just then a ground bridge appeared and I walked through the swirling blue and green portal.


End file.
